


You're No Prince Charming

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: Gadreel starts acting strange after a heart to heart with Dean.





	

It was an average day in the bunker. There was a certain calm between cases, call it the calm before the storm. Everything seemed fine until you headed out on a supply run. You were hardly out the door before it all started.

"Man, you're going to lose her if you keep this up," Dean sighed at Gadreel. "Seriously, Cas is Mr. Comatose and he shows more emotion than you."

"I don't understand," Gadreel sighed. "I'm going to lose Y/n? I was under the impression that we were quite happy."

"You're no Prince Charming," Dean scoffed. "The ladies like to be swept off their feet. That brooding thing you've got going on just isn't gonna cut it. Is this your first relationship or something?"

"There aren't many dating opportunities  
inside a locked cell," Gadreel replied stiffly.

Dread began to fill his stomach. You were the one who supported him even after all of the terrible things he had done. You took him in and convinced the Winchesters that he wasn't their enemy. He was nothing without you.

"Teach me," Gadreel's jaw clenched. "I'll do whatever it takes to stay by her side. I can't lose her."

"Well I guess I could show you the ropes," Dean smirked. "But you totally owe me one."  
……………………………

You stumbled through the door with an armful of groceries...straight into Gadreel. Before you could say a word, he had swept you into his arms and carried you, still clutching the groceries, through the threshold. Your face instantly turned beet red.

"Gad, what are you doing?" You choked out. "This isn't like you."

He laid you on the couch with a wicked grin and leaned down over you, "We'll just have to see how much I've changed when I get back."

He grabbed the groceries and headed to the kitchen. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You were freaking out. This was not your Gadreel. He'd never been so bold. He was shy like you. Something serious was going on but your racing heart wouldn't quiet enough for you to think. 

"Did you fall from Heaven,sweetheart? 'Cause you look like an angel," Gadreel's eyes bored into yours with a butterfly-inducing intensity as he leaned against the doorframe.

"That's not funny," you snapped. "The angels fell and so many were mangled or killed. As an angel, how can you even joke about falling? Where did you even learn that?"

He stood there completely stunned and stuttering. He couldn't answer. He finally gave up and just looked down at his shoes in guilt.

"Hey, I'm sorry," you whispered walking up and squatting down to where your eyes could meet his. "I overreacted. It's just still kind of fresh. Why were you acting like that anyways? It's not like you."  
………………………………

Gadreel sunk down to sit on the floor. You sat beside him and took his hand in both of yours. The room went completely silent except for the sound of your breathing.

"What's wrong? I want to help," you squeezed his hand."You can tell me."

Gadreel was silent. His eyes were focused on your interlocked hands. He gently placed his other hand on yours before he spoke.

"I was told that I am too stoic and that I will lose you because of it," Gadreel murmured. "I was given advice on how to act to prevent this from happening."

"Who told you that?" You asked before it hit you.

Who uses cheesy pick-up lines and sexual tension to pick up girls? Who doesn't understand the definition of shy? Who constantly interferes with this type of thing? The answer was obvious.

"Dean said that? Look at me, Gad," you took his face in your hands forcing him to meet your eyes. "I'm in love with you. If that kind of stuff worked on me, I would have fallen for Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, his warm arms were wrapped tightly around you and you were against his chest. You could hear that his heart was beating just as quickly as yours.

"You're amazing," he smiled leaning down to kiss you. "He wasn't completely wrong, though. I should make my feelings known more often. Girls do enjoy being swept of their feet."

"You're perfect just the way you are," you cuddled closer to him. "You always sweep me off my feet. Dean doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
